It may be desirable in some applications to suspend at least one seat above a floor of a motor vehicle when transporting occupants therein. It may further be desirable in such applications to provide a system for pre-tensioning a restraint harness mounted to such a seat upon detection of one or more impending vehicle related events for the purpose of tightening at least a portion of the restraint harness about an occupant of the seat in advance of the one or more vehicle related events.